


Sometimes a Uncle is better than a Dad

by Commit_Arson



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Comfort, Coming Out, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Haircuts, Momma Puffy, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Projection, Trans Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Male Character, he helped raise them, implied - Freeform, they are all sheep hybrids, uncle Jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commit_Arson/pseuds/Commit_Arson
Summary: Your name doesn't feel like yours anymoreakaDream is trans and in a crisis so uncle Schlatt helps out
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 223





	Sometimes a Uncle is better than a Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carathesimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carathesimp/gifts).



Why don’t She feel like herself? your friends know you as Dream, only as that, as long as they have known you, it’s your username for a reason but nobody else knew you as Dream.

“Abbi!” The yell echoed thru the apartment, she cringed at the name, As the Young girl stepped out of her room she could already recognize the voice and started running,

“ Uncle J!” The tall man turned around and embraced the girl who almost knocked him over in the process “Hey, there Kid, you hugging me like I was gone for years” “fucking felt like it” the answer was muffled by the tight hug, A chuckle erupted from the taller “look at that, Schlatt you here for not even 5 minutes here, and my kids are already swearing again,” said puffy while shaking her head “you’re saying that like you don’t swear, miss Captian” countered Schlatt, a soft laugh escaped from the girl still trapped in the tight hug.

The day went along fast and soon it was night time Puffy went to sleep early and so did Tubbo, Mom had Work and Tubbo wanted to hang out with Tommy tomorrow, so that left Abbi to her thoughts, why didn’t you feel like your self? why did your name feel like sandpaper in your mouth? why did ‘She’ make you want to cry and yell?

A knock ripped her out of her thoughts, the door slowly open and Schlatt popped his head in the room “Hey kid, I saw you were a bit down earlier and wanted to asked if you were okay?”

Schlatt was the closest She ever had to a dad, she never got to meet her real dad but she also never had the need to, she answers with a quick shook of the head and could already feel tears pooling in her eyes “oh kid…” he came closer with his arms stretched wide open it only took a second before Dream bolted into the arms, why did she refer to herself as Dream? and why did it feel so much better? it made her head hurt either that or the sob the wrecked her body.

The older softly start whispering comforting words and general reassuring things, they helped calm the younger one down but weren’t quite enough to stop the tears “Do you want to talk about it, bud?” thru breaking sobs a small question formed “Have you ever felt like your body isn’t yours? like your name isn’t yours?” it felt heavy coming out of her mouth

“yes, I have a long time ago, when your mom didn’t have a brother but a sister” The answer made the girl snap her head up “what?” a light laugh escaped the Olders lips “I wasn’t always a boy, Believe it or not, I and your mom were twins, identical actually” the soft confession almost made dream cry again, Her idol, the one person she looked up to her entire childhood was just like her? he knew what it felt like “does that mean you use to have long hair too? and if your identical twins why don’t you have white hair? then how are you horns longer than mom’s?” dream was no longer crying, which was a good sign but now had just about a million questions.

“Jesus, kid take your time with the questions, but yes I used to have really long hair and also white hair like your mom but I didn’t like it made me think of the old me, so I cut it and dyed it, made me feel better, y’know? and the horns were an effect of testosterone” Everything got so much more clear now, all the time dream stood in front of the mirror and had the urge to cut his hair off, wait, hold on, his? why did that feel so good? why did this fit? why did it make him feel at home? “could you cut my hair?” act on impulse, was the first thing that came to Dreams mind “you know what, fuck it, sure, also got a new name in mind? cause if you need help I’m kinda an expert” the last bit made Dream laugh as they started to go to the bathroom “you chose the name Jonathan, I don’t think you’re that much of an expert” a light smack against the shoulder was delivered to the younger which only made him laugh more “but I was thinking about Dream, like my username” now it was Schlatt who let out a soft laugh “uh-huh, I’m calling it, we’re both equally bad at naming ourselves” the laugh was now shared under the two.

they finally made it to the bathroom “I’m gonna get a stool from the kitchen and we’re gonna do this shit, okay?” Dream nodded and Schlatt quickly left the bathroom, there you are, wrong but soon a little less wrong, Dream took out his ponytail letting the long hair fall over his shoulders, he really hated how feminine it made him look, the quiet clang of the stool hitting the doorframe pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Alright kid, first you need to wash your hair, and then tell me what kind of hairstyle you want.” said the older as he placed the stool down in front of the mirror “how do you know how to cut hair?” dream moved towards the shower as he waited for the response “I learned through me cutting my own hair, that and also cutting puffy and occasionally some of my friend’s hair, it’s quite the handy skill to have” the pride in his words was thick, the younger could understand it.

there was little conversation during the haircut, except the occasional reminder for Dream to not fall asleep “so how’d you like it kid” Dream sleepily open his eye’s and looked in the mirror, he couldn’t believe it, there he was, dream ruffled his now half dry hair that started to curled the same way his moms did, “come on kid, I don’t think I did that bad of a job cutting it” that what made him realis that he was in fact, crying, Dream turned around and stormed towards his uncle incircling the older in a tight hug, “Thank you, so much” a sign left the older’s lips “you’re welcome, kid”

suddenly Dream realized he had to tell his mom and Tubbo and his other friends, oh god so many people “Will you help me tell mom?” the look on Schlatt face could only be described as complete and utter adoration “of course I will champ, funny thing I asked Puffy the same thing when I came out, so I think she’ll be pretty chill” it was said with a kind reassuring smile.

“how about we go to bed? huh? tomorrow is a big day little man” a hard ruffle followed the statement, Dream always like these interactions, they always made him feel comfortable, at home “yeah sure old man, you need to get your beauty sleep or whatever” another small smack “I’m not even that old, you little shit”

now Dream was tucked into his bed and a hand softly ruffled his hair and put a small kiss on his forehand “Goodnight kiddo, sweet dreams” Dream was already slowly falling asleep “goodnight Jay, and thank you” the end of the sentence was slightly slurred and soon after Dream was out cold.

now he feels like himself, everyone will soon know him as Dream, soon it’ll no longer just be his username but His name, he finally felt at peace with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> so... there a theory about tubbo being Puffy's kid so my brain went 'Uncle Schlatt' and I ran with it
> 
> so have this masterpiece :)


End file.
